Samantha
Samantha is an Oviphomo princess that was forced by her father to evacuate Anoterra to Earth with her mother after a break in, prompting her father to take action to protect her. Biography The night prior to the events of The Journey Begins, there was a break in in Samantha's family residence and Kaysaph saw the intruder near Samantha before setting off the panic alarm. This prompted her father to take action to protect her. In The Journey Begins, Samantha got onto the spaceship in a huff with her five Anoterran Cats, shortly followed by Ellenseren. In Human Knowledge, Samantha researched about humans on her laptop before complaining about going to Earth, preferring to go to Kelljen. She remembering hearing that Anoterran Cats evolved from an Earth species, prompting her to research about Earth cats and discussed the history of Anoterran Cats with Ellenseren. Around a week later, they were about an hour away from Earth. Ellenseren gave Samantha a Species Scanner to use on Earth. As she started scanning the Anoterran Cats and herself, Ellenseren warned her not to use it too much. In Uneasy Entry, Samantha and Ellenseren discussed moons as they came close to Earth, before the spaceship flew into the atmosphere and into a thick cloud, blinding them. As they flew out, Ellenseren swerved the spaceship away from crashing into England and crash landed into the English Channel. After recovering from the impact, Ellenseren guided the spaceship towards land while Samantha prepared their luggage to leave. Once at land, Samantha, Ellenseren and the five Anoterran Cats left the ship. Ellenseren sent the spaceship back into the sea to use the hydropower to recharge as they walked towards land. In Looking for Help, Samantha and Ellenseren arrived at their new house, where Samantha passed out from exhaustion upon arrival. She regained conciousness when she started laying her eggs. Ellenseren helped her to her bed and Samantha layed two eggs as Ellenseren talked to and teased her. In Human Life, Samantha slept in until Ellenseren told her that they were going to go out and buy some food, where they went to a takeaway shop in the nearby high street. However, upon realising the cheeseburger was made of meat, she and Ellenseren were extremely disgusted and Samantha was happy when Ellenseren decided to stick to the food they've brought from Anoterra. In First Steps in School, Samantha readied herself for school while being teased by Ellenseren. As she walked to Clear Bridge School, she wasn't feeling too happy with it, which wasn't helped when she got there, she was disturbed by a larger boy, Kevin, and his two friends. Samantha wasn't intimidated by Kevin's height, but it was prevented from turning into a fight when the bell rang. She was quickly approached by Zack and Bethany, who introduced themselves in a more friendly manner. Appearances *''The Journey Begins'' (first appearance) *''Human Knowledge'' *''Uneasy Entry'' *''Looking for Help'' *''Human Life'' *''First Steps in School'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Oviphomos Category:Samantha's Family Category:Princesses Category:Students Category:Residents of Anoterra Category:Residents of Earth